With the popularity of a wireless audio device (such as a Wifi speaker, a 2.4G wireless speaker and a Bluetooth speaker), a wireless audio device has found increasing application in audio/video signal synchronization apparatus such as a television, a television set-top box, a projector and so on. The audio data needs to be encoded or decoded during wireless transmission, and it takes some time for an encoding/decoding process of the audio data. Thus, when corresponding audio/video data is played, a delay phenomena may occur, which influences the visual and aural effect of a user.